Calcite
Calcite is a successful member of the Rebellion. Character Information Appearance Calcite wears a white shirt and a black trenchcoat, with jeans and black combat boots. He has beige skin, a beige gem on his forehead, and slightly lighter beige hair. Personality Calcite is rather smart, but also naïve and klutzy at times. He is great at making people feel better about certain things, and is very optimistic. Weapon and Abilities Calcite's weapon is a spear with a blue handle, and a large one-sided blade on the end. His abilities are as follows: Color Disfiguration Hologram Casting Negative Aura Detection Night Vision Relationships Quartz: Quartz was Calcite's prime role model in his early life. He was found constantly by her side unless he was forced to not be. Since her passing, Calcite has been sad, but keeps the memory again as a reminder that times change, and that it isn't necessarily a bad thing. Sard: Calcite used to really like Sard, even quoting one time as him being his "best friend". Since his passing, Calcite was quite sorrowful, using Onyx to remember Sard and not go down the path of insanity that led to his death. Iolite: Iolite was Calcite's second role model in life, and was quite fond of her. Once Quartz died, he became even more fond of her. However, when she died, Calcite was hit hard, but not nearly as hard as Sard. He uses her passing to remind himself that it's okay to feel sad about certain things. Onyx: Calcite views Onyx as a good friend and child. He looks over him constantly and tries to keep him safe from all harm, despite how quick he grows up. He is Calcite's reminder to always be alert, as he has been taken away from him multiple times. If Onyx dies, Calcite is almost certain to snap. Character History Calcite was created in the gem Kindergarten under Quartz. Early Life Calcite was taught much by Quartz, such as abilities, fusing, and weapon summoning, and looked up to her in many ways. He also looked up to Iolite in his early life as a lesser role model once Quartz died. Wandering in the Forest After Quartz died, Calcite followed Sard and the rest of the gang going on adventures around Terra Prime. This is about the time where he met Onyx. A short while after, he got separated, and met sort of an alter-ego, Limestone. He was re-united, unfortunately, just before Iolite's death and Sard's imprisonment. The Rebellion...? While Calcite never really understood the rebellion and why, he was apparently a part of it. He traveled with Spinel and Onyx to a Homeworld moon known as Pi II, to heal Onyx's gem. Afterwards, they decided to follow Sard, who had been captured and taken to Homeworld. They were mistakenly joined in a tournament, where Sard blew up a major rebel base. The four of them started to go places together once more. A Rivalry On the way to a rebel base in the countryside, it was attacked by another competitor in the tournament, Ametrine, who struck Calcite with a large bolt of electricity and destroyed the base. He now receives unorthodox electric shocks occasionally, despite him seeming to have an electrical touch. He now views Ametrine as his signature rival. The Rebellion...? II Upon returning to a much more "alive" rebel base, He, Sard, and plenty of others engaged in an attack on the Spire, a large dock holding the Homeworld fleet. While the attack was successful, Sard died while doing so, which plunged both him and Onyx into sorrow for a while. Schematics of a Dead Friend After the Spire, Onyx found some of Sard's inventions including a teleporter, which he used. Calcite and Ametrine went to find him, and saved them along with Kyanite. They ended up teleporting to Iolite's apartment, where Agate sent Calcite and Pyrite alone. They met up with the others once again, with a few old friends including Almandine. A New Threat After the entire group teleported to the last major Rebel base on Earth, Some strange things started happening. Onyx and Pyrite started behaving extremely weirdly, which Calcite only blames on one person: Topaz, who also destroyed some of Onyx's memoirs of Sard and Iolite right in front of him. Topaz was defeated, but Homeworld was on its way... The Siege of Terra Prime Soon after, Homeworld attacked the Rebel base, planning to destroy it. The rebels destroyed the first wave, but there was more to come... Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:OCs Category:Rebels Category:KRP I Category:Characters Category:RP Gems